osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5A: The Karamatsu Incident
is the first half of the fifth episode of Osomatsu-san. Characters *The Sextuplets *Chibita *Matsuyo Plot That's Not Money The episode starts off with the sextuplets eating at Chibita's oden stand. all drunk and full; which afterwards, they fall asleep. When they wake up, Choromatsu asks Chibita how much money they need to pay, but he is already asleep, so the sextuplets decide to split the bill and leave. As Chibita wakes up, he notices how some of them paid in acorns and bottle caps. Enraged, Chibita yells at them that they'll regret what they did... Waking Up In The Water The next morning, Karamatsu wakes up and is shocked to find out that he has been kidnapped by Chibita, and tied up to a pole in the ocean. Chibita tells him that since the check from last night wasn't paid properly, he kidnapped him and is going to let him drown unless his brothers pay the ransom fee. He then shoots him with hot food that burns his face, but eats some of them anyways. Please Hang Up And Try Again At home, the phone is ringing and Osomatsu is the first to answer it, on the phone is Chibita, who tells him that he kidnapped Karamatsu; Osomatsu tells him that he has the wrong number and hangs up. Chibita calls again and this time, Jyushimatsu answers it; Chibita tells him the same thing but Jyushimatsu mishears it as Karamatsu being a Yōkai and that he is going to die from an enema in the ocean. Choromatsu takes the phone and asks Chibita to repeat what he said. Choromatsu gets shocked and runs to the living room and tells Osomastu and Todomatsu about it, in which they don't seem to care about Karamatsu's kidnapping, and Ichimatsu seems happy about it. Osomastu says that they don't have enough money to pay for the ¥1,000,000 ransom fee. As they talk about how to get the money to pay the fee, Matsuyo enters the room and gives them food to eat, making them forget about Karamatsu. Chibita decides to give up and untie Karamatsu. They Don't Care After untying him, Chibita decides to take him out for dinner, but Karamatsu doesn't say anything. He then begins to cry since his family didn't seem to care about his kidnapping, Chibita then comes up with a plan to teach Karamatsu's brothers a lesson. The Death of a Brother The next scene has Karamatsu tied to a burning pole outside his house, with Chibita yelling into a megaphone and telling the brothers that if they care about Karamatsu, they must rescue him. The other five sextuplets, who are attempting to sleep, open the window and throw various household objects such as pots and pans at Karamatsu, killing him (though this is not necessarily obvious in the episode, it was confirmed in a magazine section about the episode(needs citation)). Chibita then unties Karamatsu and lays him in front of the house, ending the episode. Gallery Trivia * Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes